


Daddy's Baby Boy

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU - Dr. Picani's Asylum for the Criminally Insane, Ahegao, Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bitemarks, Bruises, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Digital Art, Feminization, Ficlet, Gratuitous Japanese, Impregnation, Infantilism, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Play, Oviposition, Sleep | Remy Sanders Being a Slut, cum stuffing, uncensored art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: Inspired by the fic by CrowsAce and PanmixiaRemy is giving his Daddy a show, and Emile is having too much fun watching to hold back for too long.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dr Picani's Asylum for the criminally insane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393211) by [CrowsAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce), [Panmixia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panmixia/pseuds/Panmixia). 



> Gratuitous Japanese because I'm practicing, and I can't put text on pictures in my art program because it feels like a lot of effort :P
> 
> Anyway, Remy has to be my favorite character in CrowsAce and Panmixia's fic. He is just so unapologetic for being the slut that he is and he is such a good boy!
> 
> Media: Digital

Dr. Emile Picani was pleasantly surprised with the image that greeted him when he had returned to his office. He had left his lover to his own devices, leaving them time to plan more activities together later after Emile had welcomed a new patient.

Remy had, apparently, stayed in the office, still naked and covered in sweat from his own ministrations. Eager eyes found his gaze, and Remy whimpered. His tummy was still so full of cum, but he was starting to leak again. He needed something to plug it up again, and thank goodness, his Daddy had come through the door - Daddy's cock was perfect for his slutty ass! Remy pushed his fingers into his own loose hole, shuddering and loving the feeling of the pull at his inner muscles. It was so easy, especially now that Daddy had fucked him loose. Remy remembered when his hole had been nice and tight, and he smiled. He opened his mouth, some of Daddy's cum still on his tongue. Daddy smiled at him, making Remy pull at his hole a bit more. He wanted to be fucked again, now! He didn't want to have to ask, but Daddy had already flogged his thighs because of how greedy he was being. He wanted to be Daddy's baby!

"I need Daddy's cock!" Remy moaned, feeling some of Daddy's cum drip off of his tongue. He stretched his ass as much as he could, knowing that Daddy could fit two fists in there now. Some of Daddy's cum was spilling out of him, but Remy kept a lot inside. The swell of his stomach was a welcome weight in his body, especially with Daddy lovingly writing 'Cum Dump' on the tightened expanse of skin. "Please, use my slutty hole, Daddy! Fill me ass with your cum again! Again!"

Emile looked over his baby boy. Remy was so cute with that slutty look on his face, pulling his ass open and resisting the urge to cum like a good boy. Even with the toys on him now - the nipple pumps being a favorite of the doctor - Remy could only cum with permission now. Emile had worked hard to make sure that his baby obeyed him always, and those wonderful red, sensitive marks from Remy's earlier punishment was a reminder of how much Emile loved his baby. However

"Ah, Remy's loose cunt is squirting Daddy's milk out! Bad boy!" Emile licked at his lips, watching Remy's return the hunger in the doctor's eyes as Emile unbuckled his trousers, stood sans any boxers or briefs, and stalked forward to fuck into his baby again, his hand burning to leave finger-shaped bruises on that beautiful skin again.


	2. Princess Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For added flair, some stuffing, the use of gelatin eggs, “impregnation”, Remy’s beautiful ahegao, bedazzled cock ring (his crown and cock ring have pearls on them), his collar with his name and Sun sign on it, Emile pushing his baby boy to new extremes and his baby boy loving it, and the boys wearing pearl earrings in each others’ colors (Remy with pink earrings and Emile with white bc his baby boy is too pure, too slutty for this world)
> 
> Also, this quote from Pan:  
> "Aww Tommy and Remy are daddy's stars and moon"
> 
> TT~TT Too cute, too pure - These babies need their daddy ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23/November 2020 - Yeah, so I'm at work and I cried for a bit. I've been awake too long and it's getting harder to talk clearly. God bless my patients for their patience ;-;
> 
> 24/November 2020 - Okay, slept for like... 8-9? hours. Sketching now that I have some time at work, though I'm mainly catching up every few sentences...
> 
> 25/November 2020 - Finished the picture and Japanese text in like... 6-7 hours? I usually don't color due to the amount of time it takes, but I felt like it was appropriate because Remy in a pink dress is just necessary.

"Oh, fuck!"

Remy leaned his chest forward, pressing his ass back against his daddy. His little gold crown was perched on his head, the weight of it welcome and grounding as Daddy pounded into him harder. The pressure from the eggs inside of him was so heavy, so present, and Daddy kept pressing down on his stomach in a way that made Remy shudder with each thrust. Remy could only imagine that if the eggs were viable inside of him, the young would take all of his rushing blood and come out as born sluts. If it was like one of those hentai anime that Dr. King loved to show him, Remy wouldn't mind give birth to sex-brained monsters at all!

"Daddy," Remy moaned, his tongue just on the over edge of his lip. "Your cock is hitting the babies! Your cock is so deep!"

Emile smirked, rubbing at the fabric over Remy's belly. He remembered when he first got Remy this dress, how his baby had surrendered into the undeniable sweetness of his clothing. His golden tiara, pearls embedded, only completed the sweet youth of the outfit, and his slutty baby had finished the look when he had begged - while bouncing on Daddy's cock when his ass had still be tight - for a collar and cock ring that was just for him!

Emile had pearls put on those as well, putting Remy's Sun sign on his little tag, because his baby deserved every star in the sky, especially with how good he was being right now. Remy's ass was a bit tighter now, what with his body trying to keep all of the eggs inside and some anal beads stuffed inside as well.

Remy was struggling in the ropes, not enough to loosen them, but Emile knew that Remy would be trying to reach back and to pull Daddy closer by the hips. Such a greedy, but such a deserving baby...

"Don't worry, Star Child ♥" Emile assured him, pulling Remy back harder to feel.

Remy moaned, groaning in something like pain as Emile hit the end of the anal beads and began to hit the body-safe bag that Emile had put the eggs in. It had been such a good fucking idea to tie the bag to the anal beads. Oh, Emile would have to take a picture of how wide and loose Remy's gaping asshole would be; maybe he could put something bigger next time!

However, Remy and his body were so stubborn; this beautiful ass was clenching around him, doing its best to be tight and make Daddy feel good. Remy let out a whimper at a certain thrust that moved something inside of Remy harder enough to bump the hand that rested on Remy's pregnant belly. His baby's cock was dripping with pre-cum, the cock ring on from the beginning and holding back so much cum that Emile had the obligation to give Remy's aching sac a love bite for Remy's hard work.

"I'm just gonna fill your you hungry ass-pussy with my cum!" Emile laughed at Remy's deep, wanting moan.

"Fill me with your cum, Daddy!" Remy begged, lost in the feel of being restrained and caressed, bitten and soothed. "Feed my hungry hole!"

Emile smiled.

They would have to do this again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Remy is a Capricorn, and I love that.

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th contribution to this site! Yay!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
